Oreias Carneiro
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Chief Flight Control Officer | species = Human | gender = Male | birth = stardate 2364.429 | death = | birthplace = São Paulo, Brazil, Earth | height = 6'3" | weight = 173 lbs. | eyes = Green | hair = Brown }} Dominic Oreias Aquillo Carneiro '''is a human Starfleet officer, and a Flight Control Officer of the USS Miranda under Captain Elaithin Jii. =Personal Details= Maria Carneiro was a professor of architecture at the Universidade de Sao Paulo when she met and began living with a Greek man, Nikos Kapodistrias. Nikos had only a diploma from the minimum mandatory educational system of the European Union and was barely fluent in Brazilian Portuguese when they met. He had been traveling across the South American continent at the time, taking several sequential low-paying jobs and staying in several short-term rental residences. Dominic was born a year or so later, in 2364. When Maria was pregnant with Dominic’s younger brother, Mauricio, in early 2368, she and Nikos had a falling out and Nikos left. Maria later reported on governmental paperwork concerning her children that their father was deceased. Maria spent the early years of Dominic’s life teaching part time at the university. After Nikos’ departure, she was forced to resume work full time again. She applied for and received a job with Hae-Chang Corporations, a design and construction firm on Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. Dominic, and later Mauricio, underwent low-gravity gene therapy, the only form of genetic engineering still legal within the Federation (and in fact, required by the Saturnian government for child immigration). Dominic began public schooling in the spring of 2369 in Lua Valley, Titan, the oldest and largest settlement on the planet. Dominic was not an excellent student academically, though his fierce interest in many subjects was noted by many of his instructors. Where he lacked academically, he made up for in extracurricular activities. He was an active member of the sailing club and robotics team, designed and constructed sets and acted for the theatre club, played drums in a band, photographed for the school newspaper and holds an orange cord in Capoeira. He was also a member of his school’s Winging team. Winging is a self propelled flying sport made possible by Titan’s low gravity and high density atmosphere. Wingers wear a full body suit with a large set of wings attached to the arms which allows them to fly like birds. Winging is really a genre, a collective name for a number of sub-sports, including racing, aerial acrobatics and aerial games. Dominic specialized in speed diving and other short distance racing, and was captain of Baggatawa team, a lacrosse-esque aerial sport. During a competition in the fall of 2379, a friend and teammate of Dominic’s, Raul de Silva, collided with another competitor in a speed race and crashed into the side of a stone cliff. He died of his injuries a day later. It was revealed post-mortem that Raul had been taking stimulants that increased his physical performance - growth hormones and amphetamines. The amphetamines had reacted with other legal medication to reduce his mental functions, which presumably led to his loss of control. The rest of the team was tested, and four other members were discovered to have been using some or both of the drugs, including Dominic. Dominic, who had tested positive for amphetamines, resigned from the team for the remainder of that academic year, but joined again in 2380. In 2379, Dominic began taking on summer jobs, beginning that first year as a construction hand for Hae-Chang Corporations. The next year, he apprenticed as a mechanic for Lopes Fusion Systems, a company that operated fusion lamps in Saturn’s upper atmosphere used to generate more light-heat for the terrestrial moons. During his senior year in 2380 (public education on Titan lasts until one is seventeen), Maria Carneiro was laid off from her job. In order to help out, Dominic dropped out of school and trained as a pilot for Au Malandro Shipping, a company that ferried materials and people between the moons of the gas giants. Dominic piloted chemical and fusion rockets. During one of his runs, the engine in a chemical rocket malfunctioned and exploded, forcing Dominic to crash land onto an asteroid in Saturn’s rings. It took over five hours before he was rescued. Shortly before rescue, his life support ran out. Dominic had to be revived from a hypothermic and hypoxic state. According to sensors, Dominic had been unconscious for over ten minutes, but had not yet entered a state of brain death. Eventually, Maria found employment with JinJun Incorporated, and Dominic was able to quit his job and earn a GED degree during the summer of 2381. That year, he was accepted into the University of Hawaii on Earth, initially as an astronomy major, but later redeclared himself a linguistics major. During his stay there, he became involved with the research team of Scott Kormandy, who worked on stellar formation, and when he switched to linguistics, worked as a transcriber for the Tholian intercepted communiqué corpus under the supervision of Dustin Johnson. Between school years, in 2382, Dominic worked for tourist-oriented sky-diving company. He left Hawaii without completing his degree to attend Starfleet Academy in 2383. His stated reasoning for joining was of the typical cliches. Later confessions to instructors would suggest that he followed a girlfriend to the academy, one Laika Kaaloa. After hopping around between specializations for two and a half years, Dominic deferred his last year and moved to the Fruna system. He joined up with a scientific team studying ice formation in the system’s Kuiper Belt, and served as their pilot, on a chartered solar sailing vessel. When the expedition ended, Dominic returned to Starfleet Academy for the spring term of 2387 and graduated early on an accelerated track, with a specialization in Helm and Navigation. =Personality Profile= Dominic has always been quite popular among his classmates and colleagues – called friendly, approachable, interesting, fun and attractive. When questioned, he is generally modest about this. He appears to harbor no racial prejudices, having lived in historically diverse cultures, like Brazil, Titan and Hawaii. He was raised in a number of Catholic influenced cultures, though professes to not be religious himself. He is very liberal, both politically and personally, often shirking social traditions and taboos in following his whims. Dominic is, in a sense, a workaholic, in that he must constantly keep busy, however, he seems to be discontent when doing only one thing. Thus, he has developed many hobbies and skills over the course of his life. He is a relatively quick learner with a sharp and curious mind, but is often distracted or overextended, which has caused poor academic performance throughout his life. Dominic has a somewhat addictive personality, resulting in various physiological and psychological addictions. Most seriously, this led to an abuse of amphetamines in public school, and an arrest and several reprimands for public intoxication. But, Dominic also appears to be an adrenaline addict. He seeks out and engages in dangerous and reckless behavior. Most of these activities are regulated and mostly safe, such as speed-race winging and skydiving. But, he has received reprimands during his Academy training for ‘hot-shot’ piloting. Believes clothes make the man. =Special Notes= Dominic is used to going by nicknames. Currently, he prefers to be called by his first middle name, Oreias. On Fruna, he went by Haka, or ‘eagle.’ He is very close to his younger brother, who is currently completing an undergraduate degree in Federation history at Oxford College, England, Earth. Mauricio has described his older brother as a father figure and has stated that he will go on to do great things. Dominic has been recorded to say that he feels Mauricio will far outshine him. Always carries a multitool. Health '''Blood Type: A-. Genetic Conditions: Low-gravity gene therapy. This therapy allows human musculature and stature to mature in normal ways given the low gravity environment on Titan’s moons. This includes height stunting and rapid muscle development. Because he left Titan after puberty, moving to a heavier gravity field will have no effect on his height. However, it will cause his muscle mass to develop more rapidly and more densely than a normal human, though not at superhuman levels. Dominic seems to care little for his own personal health. In fact, he seems to revel in unhealthy activities and diets. Despite this cavalier attitude, Dominic is in excellent physical condition. He has a history with chemical abuse, beginning in his public education on Titan, when he was discovered to be using amphetamines. Allergic to hymenoptera (bees and wasps). Injuries over previous five years - Greenstick mid-shaft fracture of humerus (left), complete fractured radius (left, once; right, once), complete fracture ulna (left, twice; right, once), clavicle fracture, broken fingers (left index, left middle), femoral shaft greenstick fracture (right, twice), tibial plafond fracture (left), tibial shaft fracture (left), rib fracture (12 total). Concussion (twice). Numerous cuts and lacerations. Punctured spleen. =Service Record= *2383.901-2384.63: Cadet Fourth Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2384.901-2385.63: Cadet Third Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2385.901-2386.63: Cadet Second Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2386.901-2387.53: Cadet First Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet (early graduation) *2387.66-Present: Ensign, [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]], Flight Control Officer Starfleet Decorations Reprimands *2383: Reckless operation of a shuttlecraft *2385: Public intoxication. *2385: Public intoxication. *2385: Reckless operation of a motorcycle, destruction of Starfleet property Civilian Infractions *2379: Citation for illegal drug usage. 6-month probation. *2382: Arrest, minor in possession, public intoxication. 2 days incarceration. =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Mother: Maria Cristina Joao Carneiro *Father: Nikos Konstantinos Kapodistrias *Brother: Mauricio Antilochus Cruz Carneiro Education *Spring, 2369 - Fall, 2380 – Public Education, Lua Valley, Titan *Summer, 2381 – G.E.D. Degree obtained *Fall, 2381 - Spring, 2383 – University of Hawaii, Earth. Began as Astronomy Major, shifted to Linguistics. Degree incomplete. Personal Interests *Sailing *Flying and Winging *Engineering and Space Ships *Astronomy *Linguistics *Chemistry *Theatre *Photography *Music (Drums) *Cooking *Capoeira *Carpentry *Dancing *Hiking *Surfing *Soccer Linguistic Proficiency *English (Federation Standard) *Titanic Portuguese *Kardi *Spanish *Korean =Uniforms= =Writer's Guide= Note: This section is an out-of-character article. For anyone who wishes to use Oreias as a background character in a post, or for JP partners who wish to write full passages with the character. Appearance Oreias is meant to look very fit and athletic - lean, like a runner or a swimmer, and handsome - with more rugged, worn, masculine features. In more relaxed situations, he will tend to look very relaxed - almost sleepy - with distant, half-glazed eyes and maybe a slight grin. He will often slouch, sink down into his chair, stretch his feet out or prop them up. When his interest is piqued, his eyes take on a more intense stare, and he develops a slight frown. He will often lean in, hunch over and/or bring his hands forward closer to the action. In tense or dangerous situations, his energy level will increase. His eyes will dart around more, his speech will quicken, and he will tend to smile or laugh with a slight manic edge - the more danger he's in, the more enjoyment he seems to find. He will stand or move to the edge of his seat, and generally be lighter and bouncier. Oreias has a subconscious desire to be unique in appearance or physical presence relative to those around him. This can manifest in a posture - if others are sitting, he will stand and lean, or if others are standing in a circle, he will slouch or turn outwards - but, mostly this tends to manifest in what he wears. While on duty, he attempts to avoid a 'proper' uniform as much as possible - by removing the jacket or leaving it open, wearing jumpers or bits of the dress uniform when everyone else is wearing the standard duty, or by foregoing the uniform all together and wearing civilian cloths. Perceptions by Others and Himself Oreias is generally very calm and serene. His responses tend to be simple and straightforward. He will often view the reactions of others to be extreme or over the top. He only really gets very excited or spastic when telling stories or re-enacting an event. Then, he will speak very quickly, his usage of slang will increase, and his gestures become wilder and more active. He will often share a large amount of additional, unnecessary information, and run down diverging tangents. He is fairly sharp and clever, learns quickly, and tends to think outside the box, but is not at all well-read or highly educated, and is surprisingly ignorant on various subjects, like politics, history, current events, alien races and alien cultures. Oreias is extremely blue-collar, and thinks very mechanically and emprically, rather than abstractly or philosphically. He will tend to turn off and tune out as a conversation heads more deeply into the abstract. He is not a native speaker of English, and will lapse into his native Titanic Portuguese. In fact, his English solidified in Hawai'i and California, and so is rife with surfer slang and casual structure. He views everyone as his equal. This prevents him from looking down on others and allows him to try to find common ground with and get along with people from foreign or alien cultures. However, it also tends to prevent him from respecting authority. He tends to ignore linguistic honorifics, salutes and other things. When he does use them, he will often bungle them up, overuse them or use them inappropriately, and otherwise a mockery of them. Typically, if it won't get him in trouble, and occasionally even if it will, he will talkback, quarrel with or outright mock an authority figure. He is generally reliable, in that he won't completely ditch out on a job or meeting, but he will often show up late, and occasionally wait until the last possible minute. Most of these traits make others, especially bosses or other superiors and those who don't know him well but occasionally view him in a working environment, see him as a slacker or a bad worker. He will tend to be more impressive to work peers and inferiors, and to people interacting with him on a more social level. He is not a bad worker, though. He is very competent and capable, and again, should often come up with very outside-the-box solutions to problems, but this good should be hidden, and somewhat hard to find beneath the bad. Achetypically, he is a trickster hero. He should often get himself and others into trouble, both big and small, comic and serious. Ideally, this should be balanced out by his ability to escape from trouble, but is not required. Voice Oreias always speaks in a very casual voice. When calm, his reponses should tend to be simple and straightforward. As he gets more agitated or excited, his responses should get longer and be filled with more slang, parentheticals, diversions, pragmatic markers and extraneous information. He is not a native speaker of English and so idioms and high-level vocabulary words should be avoided. Jargon is typically okay, though, if its piloting or mechanically related. He is also familiar with some astronomy and physics jargon, linguistics jargon, surfing, skating and other sports jargon, and drugs and sex jargon. Computer jargon, medical jargon, and tactical jargon are bad. He is a native speaker of Titanic Portuguese, which is a fictional dialect decended from Brazilian Portuguese. If a translation is incorrect or has errors, they can be attributed to 'dialectical differences' and '400 years of language change.' His speech should be peppered with various Portuguese words and sayings. Niether his author, nor many sim readers know Portuguese, so important information or dialog should NOT be given in Portuguese. But, almost all profanity and crudenesses should be given in Portuguese. Good sources include: Jennifer Roth Gordon's Sociolinguistic Research (particularly her dissertation) A Basic Grammar Site Sonia's Portuguese Site (Good phrase and slang section) Crude and Sex-based Slang Because of his native language, he has an accent in English, although this is difficult to transcribe without making the dialogue hard to read. His intonation should be 'sing-songy' and often hover in his higher range. He will palatalize a lot - that is /t/ and /d/ will often become /ch/ and /j (or dg)/ before /i (or ee)/ and /u (or oo)/. Final /l/'s turn into something like /u (or oo)/, as do final /o/'s. The /th/ sound will often harden into a /d/ or /t/. He solidified his English in Hawai'i, and later, in California. So, he should use a lot of Hawaiian surfer slang, most of which should be understandable to the reader. This is a good source for that: Surfer Slang Digging into specifics: Oreias will tend to use a lot of pragmatic markers for the person he's talking to. These are things like, "man," "dude," "bro," etc. His author's favorites are: And he will often refer to other people in a similar way. The list increases though to include (he will typically not call someone he's talking to by these names): Oreias does not use a lot of fillers, like, 'er,' 'um,' or 'uh,' though they slip in occasionally. He does use 'like,' a lot, and a lot of pragmatic tag questions, which essentially mean 'you know?' and 'right?' such as: Various evaluative terms include: And basic profanities, which should be thrown in as in 'Damn, that's good,' or 'Fuck, this is hard,' etc., include: Category:Pilots Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Ensigns Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Humans Category:Flight Control Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff